


Korugarians Don't Kiss

by SushiOwl



Series: Sinestro/Arin Sur [2]
Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin Sur is the first person Sinestro allows to draw him out of his comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korugarians Don't Kiss

"Ah, there is that familiar feeling," Abin Sur said as they entered Ungaran space. He had a serene smile reserved for when he returned home.

"Always the sentimentalist," Sinestro said, though in a friendly manner, flying next to his mentor and companion.

"You did not need to accompany me," Abin Sur told him as they neared the surface of his planet. "But I know why you did."

Sinestro kept a blank face. "Do you?"

"Yes, my friend. I understand that the archeologist in you finds Ungara fascinating." He smiled as of he had worked out a puzzle. "As a historian, I can relate."

Sinestro fought not to sigh in relief. "You've caught me." Ungara was indeed a beautiful planet full of things he would have been keen to study had not he another motive for accompanying his friend home.

"Brother, welcome home," came a siren's call as they landed.

"Hello, beloved sister," Abin said as he held his arms out for her and embraced her when she came to him.

"I see you have brought your friend," she said, gazing past her brother's arm with her striking blue eyes. "Hello, Thaal Sinestro. Are you well?"

Sinestro allowed himself to smile, clasping his hands behind his back. It appeared as a gesture of militant at ease, however he was anything but. "Hello, Arin Sur. I am, yes. I trust you are the same?"

"As always," she said, flashing that carefree smile of hers that made him lose some of his vocabulary, before she looked up at her brother. "Is this visit social?"

"Yes, and I wished to meditate. I am always calmest in my home."

"Ah," Arin replied, her brows bowing up and her lips tilting into a frown. "Well I am sorry to say that the Council wishes to speak to you."

"For what reason?" he asked, before he gave a resigned sigh when she looked at the emblem on his chest. He turned to Sinestro. "I had wished to show you some of our history rich sights, but the members of the council can be quite... long-winded."

"It's not a--" Sinestro started to say before two arms snaked around one of his, and Arin pressed her side against him.

"I can show him! The Memorial Gardens are especially beautiful this time of year, and the plaques have just been cleaned." She leaned her head to his shoulder and looked up at him.

Sinestro stared at her, before he looked at Abin as he started to laugh.

"I am afraid once she sets her mind to something, she can hardly be deterred," Abin told him with a shake of his head.

"That seems to be a trait that runs in the family," Sinestro said in a distracted way, too busy focusing on Arin against him.

"Indeed." Abin lifted off the ground. "Her passion for the Gardens will make your head spin. Be careful she does not wear you down. She is relentless."

As Abin flew away, Sinestro's mind did interesting things with those words. He looked at Arin, and she smiled brilliantly up at him. She had yet to release his arm, though her grip had loosened. He swallowed and looked away, for once unsure of the proper etiquette of a situation. How should he pine for his friend's sister? There were far too many factors to consider before he could allow himself to feel for her as he quite desperately wanted to. His relationship with Abin notwithstanding, he was not comfortable with letting anyone so close. Though he did enjoy the warmth of her against his arm.

Then he realized they weren't moving. She hadn't tugged him this way or that, only stood with her arms about one of his. He supposed it was his responsibility to take the lead. "I am quite capable of flying us to the Memorial Gardens."

"I'm sure you are," she told him, her hands moving slowly down his arm to wrap around his hand. She lifted up on her toes and pressed their lips together. The angle was weird and their noses bumped, but by her little chuckle she seem to mind the awkwardness.

Sinestro, on the other hand, completely stiffened, his eyes going a little wide. All kinds of thoughts were going around in his mind, and he didn't enjoy the discord or being taken by surprise.

Arin's eyes opened when he didn't respond to her kiss, and her face fell so tragically as she plopped back down on her heels. "You..." She released his hand and took a step back. "I'm so embarrassed. I assumed--I shouldn't have--I'm so sorry."

Sinestro reached out to her, needing to fix the situation before it became irreparable. "No, do not think your attention is unwanted," he said, setting his hands on her arms.

She turned her face up with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "You don't have to spare my feelings, Thaal Sinestro. I simply thought I saw something that isn't here."

"It is," he replied a little too swiftly for his liking. He took a breath, gathering his thoughts and organizing his words before he went on. She gazed at him expectantly. "There is certainly something here."

"But?" she prompted.

He cleared his throat. "The act of kissing is not practiced between Korugarians. It is not something I have experience with." He loathed to admit there was such a thing.

Arin's eyebrows shot up, before her lips twitched as she fought not to smile or laugh. It didn't matter, as the humor was naked in her sparkling eyes. "I see. That is... Well. We will just have to change that."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" he asked her, the corners of his own mouth lifting as she stepped into his personal space once more.

"Simple," she replied, setting her hands on either side of his face and lifting up on her toes again.

This time her met her halfway, and the sides of their noses rested together perfectly. Her lips were soft, pleasant, and when he closed his eyes and put his hands around her back he felt a tight heat in his chest. Her smell was enthralling, a sweet and tangy scent like a tart fruit or a wild flower. He wanted to grasp her to him, learn to explore her mouth with his tongue and wrap them both in something warm and soft for hours.

All too soon she drew away with a softly audible smack of their lips disconnecting, and she was grinning when he opened his eyes. "That was infinitely better, Thaal Sinestro," she told him with playfulness in her tone.

He smiled back. "Just Sinestro is fine," he said, and he quickly realized that wasn't quite enough. "Or Thaal, whichever you prefer."

She went up further on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down firmly against her front. "Thaal it is then." 

While this close to her, he took in so many details. Her skin was hot against his, even through their clothes. The tight curls of her hair were braided with impressive amount of precision. And her eyes... Her eyes were a wonder all their own.

"So Thaal, would you like me to teach you how to _really_ kiss?" she asked in a low voice just above a whisper.

He didn't even hesitate. "Yes, and I plan to excel in my studies."

"Good, because I expect you to learn fast. There will be an extensive oral exam."

Sinestro laughed, and then his crash course began.


End file.
